List of Haughton elevator fixtures
This is a list of Haughton as well as Schindler Haughton elevator fixtures. 1920s to 1980s Vintage black buttons Some Haughton elevators installed in the 1920s or possibly 1930s had black buttons with rounded edges. The hall station buttons protruded from the panel. The car station buttons had lettering next to them. Black buttons A lot of early elevator companies made black buttons some were the same some were different. Haughton made two types of black buttons. One type was for hall stations only, and had large buttons with rounded edges. The other type is small black buttons, and square edges. The name of this fixture line is unknown. Note that all Haughton fixture line names, except for M-Series, are only for the buttons. DSC00732 - Copy.JPG|Vintage Haughton black button call button Capture 2.JPG|Haughton black button fixtures on the service elevator at the Ohio building in Toledo Ohio Haughton L Series buttons These buttons are round. There are four versions. The first one protrudes from the panel, and is a mushroom shaped button. The second one is flush/recessed into the panel, and is a flat button. The third one protrudes from the panel, and is a flat button. The fourth one was only used by late Schindler Haughton elevators, these but were different from the previous versions of L series because these buttons were smaller.made out of a different kind of plastic and had a somewhat transparent surface. These buttons also had several different fonts than the previous versions. mqdefault (1).jpg|Haughton L Series call button IMG_1584.JPG|Haughton L Series hall station with rotodial indicators IMG_1569.JPG|Haughton L Series hall station IMG_1571.JPG|Haughton L Series hall station images (1).jpg|Haughton L Series panel IMG_1585.JPG|Haughton L Series car station mqdefault (2).jpg|Schindler Haughton L Series panel IMG_1575.JPG|Haughton L Series car station IMG_1579.JPG|Haughton L Series car station IMG_1578.JPG|Haughton L Series car station IMG_1577.JPG|Haughton L Series car station IMG_1576.JPG|Haughton L Series car station IMG_1581.JPG|Haughton L Series car station Haughton L Series vandal resistant buttons A lot like the regular L series but the number in the middle lights up with a metal background. These buttons are very rare and have been only seen in the Schindler Haughton style panel. It is unknown if Haughton made these but Schindler Haughton have made these. mqdefault (3).jpg|Schindler Haughton vandal resistant Arrow call buttons Not much is know about these call buttons other then they were made by Haughton and they would light up green for up and red for down. images (2).jpg images (3).jpg images (4).jpg Lanterns/Indicators Haughton lanterns/indicators have no model name, only part numbers. Haughton made two types of lanterns. One is a normal arrow, and the other is a narrow, tall arrow. Haughton made two types of indicators. One is numbers cut into a metal plate with light bulbs behind, and the other looks very similar to Haughton L-Series buttons. HallLantern.JPG|Haughton hall lantern CarLantern.JPG|Haughton car lantern CarLanternDown.JPG|Haughton car lantern lit down TypeLHaughton.JPG|Haughton hall floor counter and lanterns. IndicatorAnalog.JPG|Haughton indicator Rotodial indicator Haughton made rotodial indicators, similar to some Otis rotodial indicators. These indicators are for hall stations only. IMG_1584.JPG|Haughton hall station with rotodial indicators IEE style indicator Haughton made an indicator like Otis's IEE indicator. This indicator has yellow numbers that light up showing the floor that the elevator is on. IndicatorDigital.JPG|Haughton IEE style indicator LCD floor Indicator Schindler Haughton used a floor indicator that was LCD. Schindler Haughton's LCD floor indicators came in a dark blue/dark purple and brown. The brown indicator sometimes looked purple on camera. Blue purple.jpg|Schindler Haughton Dark blue/dark purple indicator, with rare square background like M-Line display. Brown indicator.jpg|Schindler Haughton brown LCD indicator that comes up as purple on camera M-Series :Further information: List of Schindler elevator fixtures#M-Line. Also known as M-Line for later Schindler installations in the 2000s. There are two types; one is a touch-sensitive and one is a push button type. They are the same as the ones used in Europe and Asia Pacific. M-Series were found in some Schindler Haughton elevators installed in the 1980s, before ASME A17.1 started. See also *List of Schindler elevator fixtures (North America) - for Schindler elevator fixtures found in the United States and Canada.